


Ministers of Grace

by Branch



Series: Tennis Sanctuary [19]
Category: Angel Sanctuary, Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer passes through Seigaku and Hatter spots Fuji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ministers of Grace

When the Lord of Hell and what had to be his strongest supporter appeared at the courts, Kunimitsu took a prompt and firm hold of Fuji’s arm. Keeping one eye on his visitors, he escorted the startled Fuji over to Ooishi.

"Ooishi. Don’t let Fuji near those two," he directed. With a glare to keep Echizen right where he was, as well, Kunimitsu approached the intruders.

Lucifer arched a brow. "Well. It’s been a while since I met one of your bloodline. Though I do recall it was one of you who last lived long enough to notice Alexiel and I coming back around. Odd man; very strange sense of humor. Interesting theory of magic, though."

"What do you want, here?" Kunimitsu asked. It didn’t do to get distracted from the point when talking to demons.

"Actually, I was looking for Michael." Lucifer eyed Kunimitsu. "I don’t notice his influence. And Michael is generally about as noticeable as they come."

"He was here; I declined his offer. I suggested he visit Fudoumine."

Lucifer laughed low in his chest. "And your courts are still unsinged. Maybe he really is growing up. We’ll be going, then."

"So soon?" Mad Hatter murmured.

Kunimitsu took a step to the side, putting himself squarely between Mad Hatter and Fuji. Hatter smiled at him in a disturbingly familiar way, and he narrowed his eyes forbiddingly. No demon was getting its claws into Fuji’s soul.

Fuji was more than enough trouble without that.

"Are you sure you didn’t take on the charge of Greed, as well as Pride?" Lucifer asked, sounding amused.

Kunimitsu relaxed as they left, relieved. At least until Fuji spoke from behind his shoulder.

"Tezuka?" He didn’t have to turn around to know there was a glint in Fuji’s eyes. "What was that about?"

He stifled a sigh. Dealing with demons was so much easier.

 

**End**


End file.
